Não conte a ninguém
by Maya Bathory
Summary: O tempo passa. O mundo muda, liberdade, esperança.República Constitucional de Panem. O mundo parecia menos cruél, mas a crueldade nunca termina. Ela só se esconde a espreita de um bom momento para se manifestar novamente. Ela é a Filha de Mockinjay, e sobre ela se estende um mar de expectativa, a pressão infinita, O que as pessoas querem? O que ela quer?


Distrito 12 – 15 anos depois da Rebelião dos Distritos.

Katniss.

Era inevitável, ao fechar os olhos elas sempre vinham, mais cedo ou mais tarde. A mesmas imagens que eram símbolos da minha fraqueza e impotência.

Pessoas feridas. Um paraquedas prateado. Um grito desesperado. Um olhar de surpresa. E uma explosão.

De novo, e de novo, e de novo.

Prim...

15 anos não foram suficientes para diminuir a culpa de sua morte. Mil anos não seriam e os sonhos estavam aqui, como uma espécie de auto-tortura para me lembrar do meu pesar.

Sou desperta por um choro. A mão de Peeta toca a minha coxa direita. A sua voz sonolenta não deixam dúvidas de que ele não me acompanhara, pelo menos dessa vez, no vale dos pesadelos.

- Eu vou, você está tendo uma noite difícil.

- Não Peeta, volte a dormir, você trabalhou até tarde ontem.

E eu mal tento persuadi-lo e ele já volta para o sono profundo. Ah Peeta.

Me levanto e visto meu Robe e me dirijo para o corredor, tal qual todo o Distrito 12, nossa casa também tinha passado por uma certa reforma, especificamente para incluir mais dois cômodos, Peeta tinha insistido para que os quartos das crianças fossem próximos ao nosso para que nós soubéssemos o que é que eles faziam. Perfeito, mal posso esperar até eles chegarem na puberdade.

Eu entro no quarto com vários detalhes em laranja, mas não laranja forte, era suave, como o por-do-sol.

E ele para de chorar no momento em que eu retiro-o do berço e envolvo-o com meus braços. E então, completamente desperto, Dorian me encara. Meu pequeno notívago.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor.

Eu passo as mãos em seus cachos louros, eu já sei o que fazer para que ele volte a dormir. Já que não é a primeira vez. Eu me sento na cadeira de balanço, perto da janela, enquanto ele não tira os olhos cinzentos de mim. Meus olhos cinzentos.

Eu acaricio seus cabelos enquanto começo a cantar.

_Bem no fundo da campina, embaixo do salgueiro_

_Um leito de grama, um macio e verde travesseiro_

_Deite a cabeça e feche esses olhos cansados_

_E quando se abrirem, o sol já estará no alto dos prados_

_Aqui é seguro, e aqui é um abrigo_

_Aqui as margaridas te protegem de todo perigo_

_Aqui seus sonhos são doces_

_E amanhã serão lei_

_Aqui é o lugar onde sempre lhe amarei_

Respiração profunda, um pequeno milagre. Dorian nunca dorme antes ao menos da terceira estrofe.

Eu coloco-o de volta no berço da forma mais delicada o possível, e me afasto para permitir um segundo de admiração. Meu filho.

- Mamãe...

Eu me viro e lá e agora estou sendo encarada por um par de olhos azuis, inchados e lacrimosos, um rosto infantil nublado pela angústia. Ela vestia uma camisola larga e estava abraçada com o ursinho de pelúcia que o "Tio Haymitch" tinha lhe dado no último aniversário, de seis anos. Ajoelho-me a sua frente.

- Desculpe querida, o choro de Dorian te acordou?

- Não, eu não consigo dormir.

- Você não deveria estar acordada Violet. Amanhã é seu primeiro dia de aula.

- Eu não quero ir para a escola, mamãe.

- Mas porque?

- Eu tenho...Medo.

- Medo de quem? Dos outras crianças?

- Sim, e se eles não gostarem de mim? E se eles ficarem me encarando e me odiarem? E depois me baterem e não falarem comigo?

- Eu não vejo razão para as outras crianças não gostarem de você.

- Mas hoje, as crianças no Seam, elas não paravam de me encarar. Elas sempre me encaram, e não só elas, todas as pessoas.

E aquilo doeu mais do que qualquer coisa. A culpa era minha. Os filhos da Mockinjay, As Crianças dos Rebeldes. Curiosidade e especulação. De repente, eu não achava que Violet tinha idade o suficiente para ir para a escola amanhã.

- Eu vou te falar, eles olham pra você porque você é linda. Mas vai ficar menos linda se estiver cansada no seu primeiro dia de aulas não é?

- Você acha?

- Ora, eu tenho certeza, vamos , eu te levo para a cama e fico com você até você dormir.

- Mamãe...Eu...

- O que?

- Posso dormir com você é o papai? Só por essa noite?

E eu dou um sorriso triste. Foi impossível não lembrar Prim.

- Tudo bem, só essa noite.

Nós fomos nos deitar, e Peeta nem mesmo se mexeu enquanto Violet se aconchegava entre nós.

A primeira coisa que eu escuto de manhã é a risada dela.

- Por favor, Violet, fale mais baixo! Você vai acabar acordando sua mãe!

- Mas papai, eu quero que ela coma pãezinhos frescos com a gente!

E nem me mexo e mantenho os olhos fechados ao dizer:

- Ora, desistam vocês dois, a mamãe já acordou.

Eles me oferecem uma risada cumplice enquanto eu me levanto de vagar de dou um beijo sonolento nos lábios de Peeta e abraço minha filha pelas costas.

- Agora, vocês dois! O que acham que estão fazendo ainda de pijamas? O senhor, tem que estar em uma hora na padaria e você mocinha, tem que tratar de se arrumar para a escola.

Eu vejo uma pequena sombra de preocupação perpassar os olhos dela. Peeta vê o mesmo, pois pega sua mão e diz:

- Vem mocinha, vamos escolher a sua roupa para e escola!

Ela abriu um sorriso incerto. Enquanto o Peeta a conduzia até seu quarto.

- Até porque- Escuto a voz dele vindo do corredor- A mamãe vai arrumar a mesa do café-da-manhã, sem se esquecer dos pãezinhos, claro.

- Ei! Parem de abusar da mamãe!

E a risada cumplice deles ressoa novamente e me faz acreditar, por alguns segundos que vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu desço para a cozinha e arrumo a mesa, Peeta chega com Violet pendurada como um macaco num braço e um Dorian sonolento em outro.

- Olha só quem acordou.

Pego meu bebê no colo e ele me dá um sorriso de dentes faltando. Tento fazê-lo comer pedacinhos de pão e um pouco de papa, mas ele parece muito mais interessado em redecorar a mesa, o teto e o chão com papa de cenoura.

- Vejam só, o segundo artista da família. Peeta ri enquanto pega um pano e tenta limpar a mesa e eu tento limpar Dorian, o que é sempre um desafio. Até que Violet me diz timidamente que tem que sair agora ou chegará atrasada, e Peeta a pega pelo braço e responde que ele mesmo a levaria.

- Assim sua mãe pode se arrumar com calma para ir á prefeitura e deixar Dorian na creche.

Eles saem, mas ela não tem a animação habitual, percebo que minha conversa durante a madrugada não foi tão efetiva.

Depois de deixar Dorian na creche, eu parto para a prefeitura, meus colegas me cumprimentam normalmente. Já faz anos que eu trabalho aqui.

Uma das secretárias me avisa que a prefeita quer me ver, eu me dirijo para a sala da prefeita e bato na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Acho estranho e tento mais uma vez. Nenhum sinal. Ao abrir a porta, ela está lá, dormindo em cima dos formulários sobre o rendimento das minas de carvão.

Pego uma bola de papel na lixeira, miro e acerto a testa de Delly Cartwright.

- ACORDA DELLY!

Ela, assustada cai da cadeira de forma estrondosa, ao se levantar ela me diz com uma raiva fingida.

- Ora Maldita, eu deveria mandar te prenderem por desacatar a minha autoridade, Everdeen!

- Tente minha cara, e eu espalho pelo distrito as provas da fraude eleitoral que você comandou para se eleger, afinal, ninguém em sã consciência te elegeria prefeita!

- Enquanto não houver fotos, não há provas! – Diz Delly e nós duas rimos.

Eu me sento.

- Disseram- me que você queria me ver.

Imediatamente ela muda para sua postura profissional e concentrada.

- Eu precisava te ver Katniss, esse assunto vai ocupar o seu departamento por um bom tempo.

Meu departamento é o Departamento de interações Distritais, onde eu trabalho em dinamizar os acordos entre os outros distritos e o 12, e Capitol é claro. Um trabalho burocrático por natureza. A Mockinjay enterrada em papeis, ninguém iria acreditar.

- O que houve?

- Esta manhã, eu recebi uma carta da Presidente Paylor, um volume enorme, e gostaria de mostrar pra você, mas achei seguro queimá-la enquanto decidia se era uma boa ideia, e acredite Katniss, eu considerei muitas vezes essa possibilidade pois eu sei o que significa para você.

Um calafrio percorreu a minha espinha, Delly continuou.

- Paylor queria me alertar sobre uma organização que vem ganhando forças em Capitol nos últimos tempos, são membros da aristocracia de Capitol, homens e mulheres extremamente ricos pró-Snow e pró-regime de subordinação dos distritos e que tiveram suas fortunas muito reduzidas durante a rebelião. Logo após a Proclamação da República de Panem, e você se lembra bem desse período, os distritos eram o próprio caos. Ruínas e corpos e miséria por toda a parte, nós tomamos conhecimento das atividades ilegais desse grupo, mas o foco era outro, eles começaram a cometer crimes menos preocupantes como Tráfico de Entorpecentes e Armas...

- Não, espera, você realmente disse "Crimes Leves"?

- Eram armas brancas como facas e drogas como morfina, nada como o seu Arco, ou que pudesse de fato causar algum dano, nós nunca pensamos que aqui iria para frente.

- Mas?

- Eventualmente, nós perdemos o rastro deles, eles se denominam "Os Capitólios", é eu sei - Ela disse ao ver uma sugestão de risada ao nome do grupo se insinuando no meu rosto. Que falta de criatividade. – Acontece que um dos membros do grupo de espionagem de Capitol encontrou uma informação preciosa e...Bom... Parece que eles não encerraram atividade e estão bem acima de Tráfico de armas brancas e morfina, afinal.

- O que é que eles fazem, então?

- Trafico de humanos.

Eu já tinha ouvido falar, claro, mas nunca tinha pensado muito sobre a sua real existência.

- Mas não é só isso Katniss, não é simples tráfico de humanos, Os Capitólios procuram pessoas nas partes mais pobres dos Distritos, com promessas de fortunas exorbitantes e acabam ganhando a confiança dessas pessoas, pois afinal, eles podem pagar fortunas exorbitantes, e as levam para morrer no pior lugar possível, da pior forma possível, única e exclusivamente por entretenimento.

E antes que ela me dissesse eu já sabia, a raiva borbulhava em meu estômago, eu só pensava no rosto de meus filhos e Peeta.

- Eles...

- Eles recriaram os Hunger Games, Katniss, mais violentos e mais cruéis, só que dessa vez, de forma ilegal.


End file.
